A las órdenes de Mycroft Holmes
by smile.in.love
Summary: Lestrade conoce a Mycroft de oídas. Piensa que todo lo que cuentan de él son fantasmas y habladurías. Un día, sin embargo, lo conoce. Mystrade Canon Doyle.
**A LAS ÓRDENES DE MYCROFT HOLMES**

Este fic pertenece a un trabajo conjunto: 30 días de AU'S Mystrade. Pueden verlo completo escribiendo ese título en Google o AO3.

 **o.o.o**

Mycroft se pasaba las horas comiendo. Si bien era gula lo que le habían diagnosticado los médicos, también diabetes y muerte próxima entraban en la apuesta. Porque, aunque en el siglo XIX la vida no fuese muy larga, tampoco es que él estuviera de sol a sol en una fábrica londinense.

Menos lejos de las cloacas y las infecciones estaba Lestrade. A pie de calle, maldecía a los peces gordos que nunca iban a levantar cadáveres e investigar casos por los callejones llenos de heces, niebla, ladrones y prostitutas. Eso le había tocado a él en una vida pobre que no pidió.

Aun con todo no podía quejarse, un sueldo entraba en su casa cada mes, aunque ya no tuviera esposa con la que repartirlo. Su vida se apagó hacía unos años y el inspector no sentía ni la necesidad ni las fuerzas para buscar de nuevo el amor. Mycroft tenía esa tristeza en común con él, aunque no se hubieran visto en la vida.

La esposa de Holmes era espía y, como muchos otros, murió sin saber dónde. Mycroft penó por mucho tiempo y después, sólo apagó ese botón llamado comúnmente corazón para no pensar más que en la siguiente comida. La vida para él había dejado de tener sentido. Incluso iba más allá y se dejaba llevar por el primer diablo que le prometiera llevarse su dolor.

Fue a distancia cuando ocurrió el acto.

A Lestrade se le encargó un trabajo especial. Según leyó en su casa junto a un vaso de licor barato, un alto cargo necesitaba un detective personal, que no privado. El radar de Lestrade se disparó y la palabra Sherlock salió la primera. Entonces se rebeló a su superior.

—No voy a competir con Sherlock Holmes.

—Teme perder.

—No lo haré.

—No va a competir, guarde cuidado. Será empleado de Mycroft Holmes y él ha detallado que este encargo sea secreto, concretamente para Sherlock Holmes.

—Me parece correcto.

—No puede parecerle otra cosa.

Lestrade se pasó el día preguntándose cómo sería Mycroft Holmes y suplicando al aire que no fuera otro Holmes insoportable al que perseguir cuando se comportaba como un ciervo salvaje.

Nadie sabía cómo era físicamente su nuevo jefe, aunque sí se oían rumores de que no era humano o de que era un espíritu pasado y barbaridades del estilo. _Mientras no se lo comiera, todo iría bien_ , pensaba llevándose a la boca un pastel de zanahoria. Vería el alcance de esas palabras muy pronto.

Club Diógenes. Ésa era la dirección de la carta. Nada más entrar ya encontró dificultades.

Wilder le recibió en lengua de signos. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de los aspavientos que, a su parecer, estaba haciendo. Tras ser callado varias veces con chisteos, enfadado y avergonzado, caminó hasta la primera puerta que vio, haciendo levantar a todos los caballeros que a su alrededor se encontraban, que fueron detrás de él, incluyendo a Wilder.

El portazo hizo girar la cabeza de Mycroft 15º, no más. Su cuello estaba demasiado encajado en la grasa de las clavículas.

—¿A qué viene tanto ruido?

—Este caballero ha pasado sin permiso— Lestrade se les quedó mirando sin entender porqué ninguno había hablado antes.

—Éste es un club silencioso, inspector— espetó Mycroft adivinando su pensamiento, mirándolo de soslayo y desnucándose, si eso era posible—. Déjennos solos, Wilder.

—Sí, señor.

Una vez en soledad, frente a frente, los ojos de Lestrade iban de un pastel a otro y de ahí a la barriga del caballero trajeado.

—¿Quiere un poco? Me traerán más si los pido.

—No, gracias. No quiero...

—¿Parecer una ballena en celo?

—No quería ofenderle— a Lestrade, Mycroft no le era desagradable a la vista. Si bien le sobraban unos —muchos— kilos, su rostro era hermoso y tentador. Eso o que sus gustos llevaban mucho licor encima.

—No lo hace. Mi hermano pequeño ya me lo ha dejado claro. Pero no está usted aquí por eso. Quiero contratarle para mis asuntos personales— Mycroft siguió comiendo mientras Lestrade se ponía cómodo con dificultad. A ese hombre le quedarían pocos años de vida, ese trabajo no le daría mucho dinero, pensó para él.

—En qué consiste mi tarea, señor Holmes. Me han dicho que mi labor será detectivesca...

—Le han dicho mal. Para eso ya está mi hermano y no quiero tenerlo por aquí ni dejando el país sin opio— Lestrade frunció las cejas sin comprender—. Mi asunto es aún más personal.

La garganta de Lestrade tragó pesadamente. Se imaginó quitándole la vida a alguien o incluso torturando a algún pobre desgraciado. Incluso llegó a pensar en escasos diez segundo que todo aquello había sido una trampa y que su cuerpo aparecería en la desembocadura del Támesis.

Mycroft seguía comiendo plato tras plato ante sus ojos, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia. Lestrade se vio en la necesidad de carraspear para ser atendido de nuevo.

—Discúlpeme, esta fruta de temporada sobre ocho capas de nada está deliciosa. Le resumiré la situación. ¿Ve mis pendientes reales por algún sitio?

—¿Sus qué?

—Por el amor de la reina, voy a tener que darle la razón a mi hermano —Lestrade gruñó disimuladamente. No quería perder el trabajo que aún no tenía—. ¿Ve usted mis genitales?

—No —Lestrade dijo "no" como pudo haber dicho "Viva la reina", porque por sus labios no pasaba sangre alguna entre la que estaba procesando la información y la que había bajado de la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Pues ése es el problema, estimado inspector. Que yo tampoco. Así que me gustaría que los estimulara, si no es molestia.

—No.

—¿No lo hará o no es molestia?

—No.

—Me temo que no logro comprender la función de su negación.

—No.

Mycroft exasperó y tiró varios platos al suelo con estruendo.

—¿Me estimulará usted o no? —controló la voz para no parecer desesperado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Se le ve buena selección natural —Mycroft estaba cansándose de tanta explicación.

Lestrade no tenía graves problemas económicos, pero sí sexuales. Deseoso de estar con alguien físicamente y tan difícil que era en una época donde más debajo de la cintura nada era prudente, vio en Mycroft una posible canalización de su libido. Al fin y al cabo, el atractivo podía verse detrás de las capas de ansiedad y desasosiego.

Lestrade asintió retardado y se acercó pisando fuerte el suelo. Quitó los platos que estorbaban, que eran muchos, los dejó a un lado y se arrodilló frente a Mycroft, levantó su chaleco y forzó el pantalón que no cedía.

—Rómpalo —espetó Mycroft acalorado— rómpalo ya.

Lestrade no perdió tiempo y lo rasgó con maña. Su experiencia difusa quedó al descubierto como el pene erecto de Mycroft Holmes. Acercó los labios y lo engulló. Mycroft exhaló con tal fuerza que Lestrade pensó que ya se había ido, pero nada que ver, sólo saliva y preseminal se encontraban en su boca.

Él, en cambio, sí que tenía el pantalón bastante más mojado que como había entrado, aunque aún le quedara líquido para rato y una sonrisa interesante oculta por el cuerpo de Mycroft. Así que el día cayó pero no sus ansias de más, profundizando en la vergüenza de la época, en los deseos reprimidos, en las necesidades descubiertas entre cuatro paredes de lujo y soledad.

Dos años después...

A pesar de la insistencia de Mycroft para que Lestrade ascendiera al cargo por debajo de él, éste se negó en rotundo. Su dignidad estaba por encima de los favoritismos y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con los bandidos callejeros. Esa conversación se repetía cada primero de mes, era como el brunch de la iglesia para recaudar fondos.

Mycroft Holmes llevaba una dieta estricta supervisada por el doctor Watson y vapuleada por su hermano Sherlock, con el consiguiente regaño de su compañero. Aun así, Lestrade se encargaba de animar a Mycroft para que no la dejara por salud y bienestar personal. Por supuesto, dentro de bienestar personal éste incluía el sexo a discreción.

Lestrade, que había empezado a tener relaciones con Mycroft por atracción, cobrando por los servicios prestados pero dejando de hacerlo más tarde, se veía en ese momento en una tesitura social que lo mostraba soltero a los ojos de la ciudadanía y enamorado a los de Mycroft. Él no buscaba el amor, Mycroft tampoco y, en cambio, llegó.

En otra situación, en otra época o incluso en otra vida esa relación no hubiera pasado de sexo. En ese salón sí lo hizo, cabalgando a Mycroft Holmes con las orejas rosadas y el pecho descubierto, gritando su nombre completo.

No sabía si alguien más en la ciudad haría lo mismo. Tampoco si irían al infierno por sus pecados. No les importaba. La sociedad no contaba con ellos, por qué habrían ellos de contar con la sociedad para algo.

Sea como fuere, la dieta no fue la única que bajó el peso de Mycroft, como tuvo a bien apuntar Sherlock.

—Lestrade, le veo más delgado. ¿Ha vertido su libido en un cuerpo mayor?

—Calle, Holmes, o me veré obligado a...

—¿A mandarme a mi hermano?

—A destinar a la guerra al doctor Watson.

Sherlock se calló.


End file.
